Anecdotes Kingdom Heartsiennes
by Yumeless
Summary: Petites anecdotes diverses sur KH, tristes ou amusantes.


Je sais, je sais... u_u"" je ne suis pas très productive en ce moment. Que voulez-vous, y a des moments avec et des moments sans. J'ai du mal à me remettre à écrire en ce moment, mais ça reviendra. Je ne compte abandonner aucune de mes fic. ^^

Pour me faire pardonner de ce silence, diverses petites anecdotes sur KH, parfois amusantes ou tristes. Rien de bien spécial, mais voilà. ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, Kairi l'avait toujours su. Elle avait beau être très proches des deux garçons, il y avait toujours un quelque chose de plus entre ces deux là qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager. Quand déjà ils faisaient la course, et qu'elle les voyait aisément la distancer, s'observant l'un l'autre comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, elle se sentait de trop. Dans ses moments là, elle s'arrêtait simplement, les observant filer tout droit et s'éloigner d'elle.<p>

« Dis, Sora, tu ne me laisseras jamais, pas vrai? »

Et à chaque fois, elle murmurait les mêmes paroles pour se rassurer.

oOo

A présent qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, elle en avait eut assez d'attendre. Si on la distançait, elle n'avait qu'à courir plus vite encore. Maintenant, c'était à elle de faire bouger les choses. Elle n'était plus une spectatrice, non, elle traçait à présent son propre chemin. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle courut sans hésiter dans le portail des ténèbres tout en refusant de suivre Axel. Non, plus jamais elle n'attendrait.

oOo

Roxas était décidé à partir, à quitter l'organisation et trouver Sora pour avoir ses réponses. Axel avait bien tenté de l'arrêter, mais en vain.

« Je ne manquerais à personne.

-Si, à moi, tu me manqueras. »

Le roux avait prononcé cette phrase si faiblement qu'il était sûr que Roxas ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle était bel et bien parvenue aux oreilles du jeune simili.

oOo

Le roux, à vrai dire, mourrait d'envie de le poursuivre, mais il avait l'impression que ça ne servirait à rien. Qui était-il pour obliger Roxas à rester? Le blond n'avait aucune raison de faire demi-tour pour lui.

La seconde chose qu'Axel ne savait pas, c'était que silencieusement, Roxas ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il le rattrape et le sert dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir loin de lui.

oOo

La troisième chose qu'Axel ignorait, était qu'il était lui-même la seule raison qu'aurait pu avoir le simili de rester s'il avait osé faire un pas vers lui.

oOo

Quand on pense à Sora, on imagine tout de suite un enfant souriant, heureux et transmettant sa joie de vivre aux autres. Même dans les moments difficiles, il trouvait le moyen de sourire et de redonner le moral aux autres. Mais dans ces moments là, Riku et Kairi détestaient le sourire de Sora, car à travers, ils voyaient très bien toute la peine et la tristesse que le garçon gardait en lui.

oOo

Mais encore plus, dans ces moments là, les deux adolescents détestaient ceux qui croyaient naïvement à la joie du garçon et le faisaient d'autant plus souffrir en alourdissant son fardeau.

oOo

Et égoïstement, ils aiment ces moments, car ils se disaient alors qu'ils étaient les seuls à vraiment comprendre Sora.

oOo

Mais derrière ses sourires et son air naïf, Sora cachait aussi une grande maturité en vérité. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? A à peine 14ans il s'est vu devenir gardien d'une arme légendaire et on lui a mis sur le dos tout le destin de la survie des mondes, sans parler du fait que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient disparu et que son monde avait été détruit. C'était trop d'un coup. Alors, pour tenir, il souriait, feignant une joie permanente. Comme ça, c'était moins dur. Mais la nuit, quand tous dormaient, il n'était pas rare que quelques larmes silencieuses coulent le longs de sa joue.

oOo

Roxas était d'ailleurs bien souvent le seul témoin des moments où Sora craquait. Si au début, il avait détesté son double pour tout ce qu'il avait subi et subissait à cause de lui, à présent, il se rendait compte qu'il était juste comme lui. Et c'était maintenant tous les idiots qui lui faisaient du mal en alourdissant son fardeau qu'il détestait.

oOo

Tout le monde pourra alors le dire, mais Sora était populaire. Mis à part les « grands méchants », et encore, personne ne pouvait le détester. Merlin s'était souvent interrogé sur l'étrange pouvoir d'attraction qu'exerçait cet enfant. Il avait alors décidé de l'observer une journée entièrement afin de faire sa petite étude là dessus. La seule chose qu'il avait pu en déduire était que Sora était sûrement le gamin le plus adorable qu'il est jamais vu.

oOo

Au final, ce n'est que le soir, dans son lit, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant. Sora était un vrai mystère en lui-même.

oOo

Mais le plus mystérieux encore était sûrement que personne ne s'était jamais étonné de voir un chien et un canard parler.

oOo

Un jour, alors qu'il avait à peine 5ans, Sora avait trouvé un bébé chocobo abandonné dans la forêt. S'étant pris d'affection pour le petit animal à peine l'avait-il vu, il l'avait pris avec lui et avait décidé de s'en occuper. Seulement, un jour, le petit volatile échappa à sa surveillance, et le temps qu'il le retrouve, un chat avait eut vite fait de le tuer pour en faire son repas. Cet évènement l'avait profondément marqué à l'époque, si bien qu'il perdit l'appétit pendant une semaine.

oOo

Ce que Cloud ne sait pas, c'est que s'il a pu gagner contre Sora au Colisée de l'Olympe, c'est parce que le jeune garçon n'avait pas pu se battre à fond, la coiffure du mercenaire lui rappelant bien trop son défunt chocobo.

oOo

Et ce que Sora ne sait pas, c'est que Cloud l'aurait sûrement éliminé dans la seconde même s'il lui avait parlé de cette étrange ressemblance. Le mercenaire avait assez subi sur ça tout au long de la jeunesse au point d'en devenir allergique aux chocobos.

oOo

Xehanort le lui avait déjà répété maintes fois. Il devait posséder Ventus, entrer en lui, prendre le dessus, le dominer de tout son être afin de finalement créer la X-blade.

Franchement, jusqu'à ce que le vieux lui explique qu'il s'agissait d'un combat de keyblade entre les deux, Vanitas s'était _vraiment_ imaginé autre chose comme type d'union.

oOo

Enfermé en Sora depuis plus de 10ans à présent, Ventus suivait tout de la vie du châtain, ses joies comme ses peines.

Bien qu'il le connaissait sans doute mieux que personne, il considérait toujours Sora comme un petit-frère innocent et naif.

oOo

Non, vraiment. Il changea totalement de point de vue, choqué à vie, après que son petit ange eut son premier rêve érotique...

oOo

De même, en voyant ça, Roxas en resta traumatisé un long moment. Non, plus jamais il ne regardait son double de la même manière qu'avant.

oOo

Soyons franc. Si Aqua et Terra se comportaient tout à fait de manière honorable en publique, il avait toujours régné une sorte de tension sexuelle entre eux deux.

Et cela ne fit que s'accentuer à l'arrivée de Ventus, les deux ayant l'impression de veiller sur leur enfant tel un couple.

oOo

S'ils ne l'ont jamais fait, c'était sûrement à cause de la censure de Disney.

oOo

Xemnas avait eut besoin de Roxas, puis de Sora, pour collecter des cœurs afin de finaliser son Kingdom Hearts. Vraiment, n'avait-il jamais pensé que, en tant que simili de Xehanort, lui même la fusion de Maître Xehanort et Terra, il avait lui-même la capacité de maîtriser la keyblade?

oOo

On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais Xemnas est idiot parfois.

oOo

Au fond, Kingdom hearts c'est; un gamin avec une tête de hérisson chaussant du 95 et maniant une clef géante en légo afin de combattre des fourmis géantes tout en se baladant les mondes de Disney accompagné d'un canard et d'un chien qui parlent et dont dépend l'avenir du monde.  
>Et bien sûr, tout le monde trouve ça normal...<p>

* * *

><p>O_o Au moment où je poste ces anecdotes, je viens d'avoir une inspiration divine pour un os centré sur Vanitas. *-*<p>

*poste ça et file l'écrire*

Review au fait? :3


End file.
